The Bollix
when you search “a bollix person”]] The Bollix were an ancient civilization who resided on the island of HyBrasil for millions of years, that was prior to when Floopity Ire Landson took over. They descended from half-Irish half-god offspring who kept inbreeding to make sure they kept god powers. Conception It all started when these half Irish guys got drunk when they went to church or something and shouted some really profain things about wanting to have sex. Some angelic succubi then descended out of the Omniversal Void and impregnated the drunk guys. They went into hiding for a few years, as they were male and pregnant, but when the babies were born they sailed to an uninhabited island (HyBrasil) and dumped the babies there. Those babies grew into the Bollix. Early History The early days of the civilization were vernacular and agriculturalistic. However, there were many improvements and it grew technologically much faster then the rest of the world. As a result, they had modern day urban centers while other countries hadn’t even reach the industrial revolution stages. After this development happened, it became important to make the cities look like this, which led to the invention of the city of the future, The Kingdom of the People. Getting Kicked Off Contrary to popular belief, Ireland's annexation of the island didn’t happen as quickly as people claim. It actually was an all out war between the 2 “nations”. The Irish were not only very successful in the war itself, they were actually the only people who could take part in the conflict due to Ireland's strategic location. One of the few remaining accounts of the battle describes the battle in the Irish language: “It was a great conflict all the while, but then, too, at the end of our war was a great peace. There was still war, but it was far less terrible than the one we had fought for. The people had returned from that time out among themselves, and had worked hard to improve the condition of their country and our home as they had helped us to do so. I have often mentioned it in my old age, and I never forget this to-day.” After the war Floopity Ire Landson took over, as we all know. AFTER Getting Kicked Off HyBrasil Also contrary to popular belief, the Bollix didn’t die out after being kicked off of the island. Instead, they migrated to the near by Atlantis which was going through its first divide at the time. The earliest known evidence for the Bollix migrating to Atlantis is a stone tablet in the remains of one of the country's buildings in the sea dated between 500 BCE to 300 BCE. Modern Day Present day, the Bollix people are in a similar position to that of the Native UnAmericans. They're endangered as a race as they've been seriously outbred by the native Atlantians and they're quite oppressed by the local government. They also have to work long hours as they're dependent on government work while the native people are free to work and live off their land without pay. The Bollix people are being used to keeping their culture alive. The only problem is that the Bollix people are also used to getting what they want by pushing aside people who believe in democracy and the rule of law. It is estimated 22% of the Atlantis population is Bollix, contrary to the 60% that they were when they first migrated Category:Groups Category:Atlantis Category:HyBrasil